Briarwood High
by cookiesandcupcakes
Summary: Bella is the new girl in Briarwood high, an english boarding school full of rich snobs. Cannon couples.
1. Beginning of my Personal Hell

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own the twilight Saga but Stephanie Meyer does**

"Bella its time to go" shouted my dad from the car in the driveway. I was getting ready to go to boarding school. I needed the change. Life was boring here in Forks and I needed to do new things, find an adventure. I was going to a boarding school in England.

I trudged down the stairs with my one huge purple suitcase. The ride to Sea-Tac airport was uneventful, because both my dad and I preferred silence. When we arrived, Charlie took my suitcase and we stood around awkwardly for a while.

"Well…I'll be leaving now. Bye" I said hurriedly. I turned around and started to walk towards the entrance.

"Bella, wait." Exclaimed Charlie," I-I'm going to miss you"

"Me too Dad"

I was surprised- Charlie wasn't one for expressing his feelings. I knew he loved me, but it was nice to be reassured.

"Flight 1947 is now boarding to Manchester, England" said the female voice on the intercom.

I made my way to the gate and boarded the plane. I was surprised to find out Charlie got me a seat in first class. I looked to the person next to me – he looked about 40 and was wearing a too tight suit.

As the airplane took off I took out my iPod and got ready for a very long flight. It was hell. I left the airplane with a stain in an embarrassing place on my pants and a wet shirt. I thanked god that I had a jacket.

Outside airport I hailed a taxi and told the driver my destination.

I enjoyed the view passing in front of my eyes. Manchester was a beautiful place.

In no time at all, the taxi drove through huge metal gates and I saw my new school for the first time.

The brochures didn't do it justice. The school was absolutely breathtaking. It was huge and was a beautiful tan color with ivy growing on it. The extensive gardens were neatly trimmed and perfect for early morning walks. The campus had about 50 or so little cottages, which must've been the dorms.

Just then, the taxi driver drove past a gorgeous glass house with "Briarwood Mall" on a sign above the entrance. I couldn't believe my new boarding school had a MALL. A MALL inside the school grounds! I realized that this would be the perfect opportunity and I looked forward to what life in Briarwood would be like.

**Okay, i know its short but I promise to upload more :))**


	2. Not Bad, Not Bad at All

**Hey Y'all, its me, cookies. Sorry for the updates, or lack of thereof, I promise I'll update more, pinkie swear!**

**You know the drill, its time for the disclaimer**

**I Do not own the twilight saga, it's characters, or it's movies, that's owned by Stephanie Meyer (as much i want to own it)**

The taxi took me right to the front door. I paid the fare, and the man took out my suitcase. I took a deep breath and walked in. Strait away I noticed a huge mahogany desk with an overly-cheerful brunette in it.

" Hi I'm Jessica, welcome to Briarwood, how may I help you?"

" Hi, um, I'm new here, my name is Isabella Swan"

" Oh yes, we've been expecting you! I just need you to sign this form, and here are your keys"

" T-thanks"

With my key in one hand and suitcase in the other hand I walked over to the elevator with the gilt frames.

" Hold the elevator!" yelled a blond haired, baby faced boy, who was raking his eyes over my body, shamelessly.

" Hi I'm Mike, I haven't seen you here before"

" Yeah I'm new, my name is Bella Swan"

" Oh, the new student!"

"Yeah"

"Maybe I could… show you around?" He said with a wink.

I suppressed a shudder and told him I was busy.

I pressed the button for my floor and tried not to fidget too much under Mike's disgusting gaze.

Finally, the elevator reached my floor and I hastened to get out. I made my way down the hall slowly, looking for my room. As I went farther in, the doors became farther apart so it wasn't long before I found my room.

Taking a deep breath, I put the key in the keyhole and opened the door.

**In the oh-so-wise words of porky pig :Okay, t-tt-hats aa-a-ll f-ff-oll-lkk-ss!**

**I know its short, again, but I wanna keep you hangin'**


	3. Things are looking up

"Uh hello?" I said

I saw to equally beautiful girls staring at me, one was tiny and had a pixie cut and one was a tall, leggy blond.

"Omigosh! You're Isabella! I'm Alice, but you can call me Ali, and I just know we're going to be best friends!" the pixie- Alice exclaimed.

"Cut it out Alice, you're scaring her!" whispered the gorgeous blond

"Yeah, that's me, but please call me Bella" I said, blushing

"Sorry about Alice, you get used to her after a while. I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose" said the statuesque blond – Rosalie

"Hi" I said softly.

"So Bella, how about we order dinner then we can talk while helping you unpack?" said Rosalie

"um.. okay" I said, still shy

Alice skipped over to the phone and quickly ordered Chinese food for all of us. We sat down to talk.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself" Exclaimed Alice

"Um, I'm seventeen and I came here because I wanted a change from dreary old Forks in the states."

"Really? Ali and I are from Seattle!" smiled Rosalie

That explained the lack of accents both girls had.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked

"Rose and I wanted an adventure so we came here!"

"I'm the same" I laughed

"What about your family? Do you have any sisters?" asked Rose

"No, I'm an only child and my parents split up when I was 8"

"I'm so sorry Bella" Alice said sympathetically

"It's fine. I'm used to it"

Just then, the doorbell rang and Rosalie opened it to find the delivery guy holding our food.

I stifled a laugh. The poor boy was gaping at Rose and she seemed oblivious. She smiled at him, paid, and took the food from his trembling hands.

I loved Chinese food. As soon as Rose came back in with the food I stood up, took my food and began scarfing it down hungrily. I didn't notice Alice and Rose staring at me until Rose cleared her throat.

"What" I said, my face flaming red, betraying me as always.

The girls giggled

"Nothing Bella, but you seem very hungry" choked out Alice, consumed in a fit of laughter.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. We were going to be great friends.

**Okay, I'll post again later. :)**


	4. New Friends

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" Shrieked Alice

"I'm up, I'm up" I said sleepily, opening my eyes to find Alice, fully made up and dressed screaming in my ear. I must've fallen asleep on the couch after all that food.

"Okay, good, I picked out some clothes for you and go shower, quickly though, we're gonna make you beautiful for the first day of school, not that you're not beautiful already, you're really very pretty " babbled Alice, jumping up and down.

"Okay Alice" I said, walking to the bathroom door.

"Rose is in the other bathroom but she'll be out soon, just in time to do your makeup"

"Okay Ali, I'm going to the bathroom now" I said , laughing

It's only been a day, but it feels like I've known Alice and Rose forever . They're like the sisters I've never had.

I washed my body and hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash, enjoying the warm water cascading down my back. I slipped out of the shower and saw what Alice picked out for me. Dark skinny jeans, a light blue top, and a cute white scarf. I put on my outfit and stepped out of the bathroom.

Alice immediately pulled me into a chair and started straightening my hair. Rose came out of her room and started doing my making. I didn't really pay attention to what they were doing, I zoned out. I thought about our cottage. It wasn't a room, it was a suite! It looked small on the outside but it was huge on the inside! It had a kitchen, 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room. It was amazing.

"Bella, take a look, we're done" squealed Alice

" You look gorgeous" said Rosalie

I looked in the mirror and suppressed a gasp. I looked beautiful. I thought I looked okay normally, but this- this was amazing! The mascara and eyeliner Rose put on me really brought out the color of my eyes, and my lips looked alluring and plump.

I jumped up and hugged my friends and we stayed like that for a few seconds.

"We should go, school is about to begin and we need breakfast." Said Rose

We joined arms and walked out of our room.

As we walked through the halls and we started talking.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Oh, there's this amazing diner in the mall. Everyone goes there" said Alice," would you mind if I invited my brothers and my boyfriend?"

"No, it's fine"

"Good cause I already did"

I laughed and clumsily stumbled into two people sucking face.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said, my face beetroot red

The guy flipped me off and the girl giggled and they went back to making out.

As we walked away Alice looked mad.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked

"It's Edward! He's such a player!"

"It's not that bad, at least he wasn't the person sucking face with that girl in the hall" I scoffed

"Actually, that was him. I love my brother but he can be a huge douche bag"

We finally got to the restaurant. The place was PACKED! There were people of all shapes and sizes but they all looked like they wore designer clothes.

The waiter took us to our table and gave us our menus.

"Ali, Rose! I missed you guys" roared a big bear of a man

"Emmet, we just saw you yesterday!" laughed Alice

" I know but I missed you guys" he said

"Emmet, this is Bella, Bella , this is my boyfriend Emmet" said Rosalie

"Hey" I said softly

"Hi Bella" roared Emmet, giving me a huge bear hug

"Emmet.. I..cant..breath.." I gasped out

"oh, sorry"

He put me down and sat in his seat.

I didn't realize that there was another person until Emmet put me down.

Alice skipped over to his side and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Bella this is MY boyfriend, and Rose's twin, Jasper." Squealed Alice, " Jazz, this is Bella, our new roommate."

He took my hand and shook it warmly

"Nice to meet you" He said in a deep melodic voice.

"You too" I smiled.

"Edward can't come, he said he had biology homework" shouted Emmet, breaking the silence

"Yeah right" I snorted

Emmet looked at me with a huge smile on his face. I blushed and hid my face behind a curtain of my plain brown hair.

"I'm sure we'll get along perfectly" He said, clapping me on the back.

We ordered our meals and ate quickly, we didn't want to be late for the first day of school.

After eating my pancakes, and laughing at the poor waitress that had to take Emmet's huge order, we payed the check and left.


End file.
